emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04297
}} is the 4,299th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 28 February, 2006. Plot After a night spent at Katie's bedside the nurse assures Andy that Katie's chances of survival are good. The nurse suggests he chats with Katie, sure that a familiar voice will be soothing to her. Once alone Andy tries speaking but doesn't know what to say. Meanwhile at Butlers Farm Jack fills Daz in about Katie. Alarmed, Daz agrees it is terrible news but wonders what it's got to do with Andy. Though Daz has echoed some of Jack's private concerns, Jack is firm that just because Andy wants to be at Katie's bedside, doesn't mean she's back in his life for good. Back at Leeds Royal Hospital Andy is with Katie. Suddenly the alarms start sounding. She is rushed to theatre due to bleeding in her abdomen. After a tense few hours Katie comes back to the ward. Andy is feeling a little silly chatting away to Katie when she slowly begins to wake. Confused, Katie is not sure where she is or what's going on, but seeing Andy she is glad to see a friendly face. With memories returning to her, Katie asks after her dad. Andy doesn't know how to act, but sensitively tells Katie about Brian dying in the car crash. Devastated at the news, Katie breaks down and clings to Andy distraught that this is all her fault. Andy is happy to be her rock but is struggling to keep a lid on his feelings for her. At Pear Tree Cottage the new temp's obvious charms are going unnoticed by Matthew however Jimmy is enjoying having a pretty girl to impress and suggests to her that they could knock off early and go celebrate his birthday. In the pub with the whole King family, Zara impresses Tom. Carl tells Matthew Zara would be great for him and he should move on. With Sadie on his mind, Matthew dismisses his brother and slips out. Desperate not to think of Sadie, Matthew, alone at the office, is busying himself with work when Zara enters. Flirty, and mocking Jimmy's attempts to impress her, Zara wonders if there's a special lady in Matthew's life. Matthew is wary of Zara's questioning and, still thinking of Sadie, brushes her off. Alan Turner pays Steph a visit and outlines his business proposal to get guests on Country Pursuit Breaks to stay at the B&B and do their activities at Home Farm. Doing the big sell, Alan suggests that they could invest for extra staff in the B&B if Steph is amenable. Alan thinks it's a great opportunity for them both, stressing he needs her on board as his partner, if it's to work. Seeing Steph's unsure and not wanting to push her, Alan asks her to think about it. After a little persuasion from Adam, later that day Steph finds Alan and agrees to host the Country Pursuits weekends. Alan is glad but, clocking his enthusiasm, Steph is clear it doesn't mean they should rush things on the personal front. Louise is smug as Diane awkwardly informs Chas they've got enough staff. Chas is knocked to hear about Katie and heads straight to the hospital. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes